


Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dead Characters, Graphic Sex, Graphic Violence, Hunter AU, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sex Toys, Smut, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so basicall 'this person' kills 'them' then the last one of 'them' kills the ones who killed then 'this person' wants revenge. Lets just say they dont have the samw idea of revenge in mind. Warning extremely graphic shenanigans so its<br/>boy x boy x boy yup youve been warned</p><p>ORPHANED WORK<br/>I am not working on this anymore I apologise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning quite graphic erm thanks for reading. I dont own any characters Andrew Hussie does not me. Anything thats written is not canon. Plus this is an au

It was dark and Jake hated everyone and everything right now. He had just killed two vampires. Roxy and Rose. They killed Jade , Jane and John before, and he wanted revenge.

They had brutally killed off the hunter family so he killed half of the vampire family as equally cruel. Slowly and painful. He made his way to his home not expecting a light to be turned on and a silhouette of a man in the window. 

He quietly walked in and the man had disappeared. He heard a few noises but, hey this house was old , passed on from generation to the next. He sat his bag down the one that all his tools coaxed in fresh vampire blood, were in.

He smelt of the female vampires perfume and blood and he hated the smell. He made his way to the stairs kicking his muddy and blood soaked boots. He unbuckled his belt as he climbed the stairs slowly and dropped it on the fifth step. He pulled his coat off and dropped it on the platform that lead to the next flight of stairs.

He pulled his shirt off and dropped it as well. He had taken his socks and pants off before he reached the bathroom. He was still dirty and his skin stained with blood that had seeped through, a few scratches and his glasses were covered in dots of blood. He started the bath and turned it on for it to be half but still on the warmer side. He took his boxers off and went to look in the mirror. He had small bruises forming on his legs were the vampires had kicked him and pinched him, some on his arms too.

He saw in the mirror the water was nearly full so he turned it off. He was about to get in once he took his glases off when somone grabbed his arms and pushed him into another body. A small grunt slid from his mouth as he hit the much stronger figure.

Another pair of hands pulled rope over his hands and quickly tied them together , so his right hand was touching his left elbow and his left hand touching his right elbow behind his back. "What the fuck?" He said seeing a bit cloudy due to his lack of glasses. 

He could make out a figure with a slightly smaller frame and build and a slightly taller figure with a bigger build behind him. "Oh mister hunter" the mystery figure purred. "You have made us so sad, why did you kill our family?" He asked his voice deep. He didnt understand, he had never hurt another human being 

"you gotta be msitaken i only kill vampires and monsters" he squeaked and the silhouette got the clue. He picked up Jakes glasses and put then on his face. He stared at the vampire. The one who went by Dave in front then looked behind and saw the one who was called Dirk. 

A gasp emmitted from his mouth as there was a tight hrip from behind him. His hips were being pulled back and Jake felt something hard between his ass cheecks. The one called dirk was hard? But why? He felt the other vampire press his body against his pushing him into the one behind him as well.

The vampires were both hard. Dirks erection pressing between his cheecks behind his naked body. And Daves erection pressed into his thigh. Be didnt knaw what the fuck was happening. He started understanding slightly as an idea popped in his mind that made him groan against the males .

"Youve taken away our family, we want revenge Mr. Hunter" Dave purred into Jakes neck. The vampire's were dressed in casual dark clothing , their excitement being restrained. "your family killed everyone of us" Jake said gritting his teeth closed and tried to move his hips away from the vampire behind him. 

Wich only caused him to move forwards into the vampire infront. The contact made his hips jerk unintentionally. Jake looked infront to the vampire infront he had red eyes and red clothing. Dirk had orange eyes and orabge clothing. God they looked hot, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna let them know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and smut is all i can say. Dicks and nudity everywere too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is really smutty and i tried to make it all move slow and not too fast. Im sorry if you guys dont like it.  
> Im new at posting fics so criticism is appreciated a ton

"Enjoying yourself?" Dirk asked the hunter as he bucked his hips against Jakes ass. He was out of breath, panting as the vampires took turns bucking their hips into his frame. He was painfully hard, they were hot and their actions made him gasp everytine.

His erection went through Daves leg gap a a bit on his left thigh due to the angle. And the vampire kept squeezing his legs shut every now and then, wich cause him to let out these pathetic little whines. He was so turned on right now, despite them being what he was trained to kill since he was young.

"Answer" Dave growled out and bit Jakes neck, with enough force that would leave a mark for days."ye-no" he tried to deny it even though he was hard and aroused. Dirk took to raking his nails along Jakes sides, leaving thin red lines all over his torso. "Heads or tails" Dirk asked the other vampire.

"Heads" Dave responded, as he licked Jakes cheeck. Which tasted like salt due to his previous event that day, killing the female vampire's who put up quite a fight. He had no idea what they meant. 'Heads or tails?' He thought to himself before he suddenly understood as he watched the vampires.

Dirk pulled Dave closer and sarted to undress the other vampire. Dave did the same as well. The vampires were undressing each other with Jake trapped in the middle, with no way out. Button ups, jeans, belts, shoes, socks and boxers were splayed out on the bathroom floor, now that there was three bodies all without clothing.

They were all naked, the vampires pale as can be. Jake and his tan skin, and there was a bite mark on his neck were Dave had bit him. It stung slightly. "Preparation" Dave told Dirk, and the other vampire nodded, and grinned wickedly.

He reached for the soap on the bath tub side. He dunked it in the water and rubbed some soap onto his palm. He threw the soap back in the tub were it would stay for a while. Dirk slicked up four fingers being generous with the lube substitute.

"You could have used the water" Dave growled impatiently holding onto Jake's shoulders too tightly for comfort. "Water doesn't work Dave" Dirk responded stroking Jake's butt cheecks with the back of his hand, being extremely gentle. Jake barely felt the touches and it caused him to shivere at the slight contact.

Dave pulled the wooden chair that was behind him and sat down pulling Jakes face down on his lap. Right now Jake was preparing for the worst, as his butt was in the air with Dirk touching it that made him gasp or whimper and shiver. And now he was laying his head down on Dave's lap his erection in his face.

"Open that pretty mouth of yours" Dave purred as he grabbed his own cock and directed it to Jakes pink mouth. Jakes chin was laying on Dave's muscular thighs, and his face looking at Dave's chest and stomach. 'No dont , dont do it no, no' he thought to himself as opened his mouth.

He wasnt inexperienced in oral, he had practiced with another boy a couple of times before. Each time they practiced he killed off his gag reflex more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm keeping you guys on a loose string here and im sorry but thank you for reading, and comments reads and kudos are appreciated a lot
> 
> Anyways thanks for sticking with me and this chap is around 2 paragraphs shorter (i think) sorry about that

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the next part once its done sorry to leave you hanging


End file.
